Devastating Plans
by yuki san1
Summary: Hey, I finally got my own accout! Sess/Kago/Nar Naraku stalks Kagome and steals her soul! Or at least part of it, Sesshoumaru thinks he can get to Naraku through Kagome, what will happen? What about kikyou and Inuyasha? Ho boy!
1. Defult chapter

( This is my first story that I'm putting in on Fanfiction.Net, soooooooo please don't hurt me!!! And if you do I'll make Jaken come over your house and give you millions of kisses!! ^.^)  
Disclaimer: Star of Darkness: Please don't make me say it... *** some dude throws a pinapple in my face***  
  
Dude : Come on already, we just want to read the story, so go on already! *** perpars an even bigger pinapple***  
  
Star of Darkness: *** whimpers/ geting angry*** ALRIGHT!!! I don't own Inuyasha and co. They just come over at my house and eat all my food! . . .  
  
On with the story.... ^__^ )  
  
'Beep, beep, beep, beep' Kagome groand, she hated to wake up so early in the morning. She turned off her alarm clock. Who in the right mind would wake a person up at this god-forsaken hour for school? Kagome really wanted to beat the first person who she saw.  
(AN: as we all know that not many people, espeacliy Kagome, are not morning people.)  
  
Kagome reluctintly got out of bed, put on her usual uniform. After putting her stuff in her back pack. If she didn't hurry then she would be late. " Alright I'm gonig now, bye Mom!!" Kagome said as she ran out of the house. Kagome ran down the long case of stairs. She eventually made it right befor the bell rang.  
  
Kagome sat down just as the teacher walked in. Unfortunatly math was her first period. " Math, how I loath thee", Kagome muttered. They were reviewing algebra since they were having a test next Monday. Today was Friday. " Ohh, how I wish the day would go faster!", Kagome again muttered, not really paying attention what was going on..  
  
Believe it or not, the day went bye in a flash! And befor she knew it, she was home.  
  
"Momma, Sota,Gramps, I'm home!" ~~no answer~~ She went over to the refridgerator. There was a note, and it said "Kagome, Sota is staying over at a friends house, and me and grampa are out shopping. - Love Mom"  
  
So Kagome went up stairs to go pack. She grabbed 2 pairs of out fits. After acomplishing that little task, she went into the kitchen where she grabbed 2 days worth of instant ramen.  
  
Kagome was goning to suprise Inuyasha by comming early, because school let out early. She grabbed her now humongous pack and made her way to the well.  
  
She let out a long sigh, and then jumped in. Kagome landed with a 'thump' on her butt. Kagome started to clim out of the well, when her foot slipped. Almost causeing her to fall, but a clawed hand grabbed her hand to steady her. Kagome mummbled a 'thanks' before she got completely out of the well.  
  
What she saw, was not what she expected.  
  
There standing infront of her, was a demon, who was known as Naraku. And he was grinning very evily at her," Hello my little miko."  
  
"N-Na-Naraku, w-what are y-you doing here?!"Kagome asked as she hopped that she sounded firm than scared.  
  
" My, my, Kagome was it? You have a very beautiful soul, did you know that?"  
  
" What do you want Naraku!?" Kagome said in more of a demand rather than a question.  
  
" You will know soon enough, my soon to be darling." With that said he dissapeared.  
  
Kagome's heart was racing. She was sure that her heart was going to explode just by fear itself.  
  
" Oi, wench, what are you doing just standing there?" Inuyasha asked, which made Kagome stiffle out a cry of surprise. He took a sniff. "Why do you smell like Naraku?"  
  
"Er... he was prapbably around this area where I'm standing." Kagome tried not to let him see through her lie.  
  
"Come on wench, you need to help find the Shikon shards, there's a rumor that there is some in the next vilage."They walked in silence as they entered the vilage, where you could here people talking. Once they got to Kaede's hut they saw Miroku flying out of the hut and hit a tree falling unconcous.  
  
They looked to see a very flushed Sango putting her boomerang in its proper spot. Kagome thought 'dumb Miroku, can't go one day without getting slapped.'  
  
" Kagome, I missed you sssssoooooooo much! Kagome, Inuyasha was hitting me the whole time you were gone!!" Shippou put on his best pouty face on.  
  
"Sit Boy!" Kagome said as she would always because Inuyasha would always pick on Shippou, while she was away.  
  
" I can't belive you could do that!"  
  
"Do what? I didn't even do anything!" Inuyahsa asked, being stupid, like always. (AN: I know how Inuyasha just seems to never get what people are saying, so in my story he's goning to be a LITTLE stupid... If you don't like it, I DON'T REALLY CARE WHAT YOU THINK THEN!)  
  
"Hit on Shippu when I'm not around to stop you, how childish."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said " like I care, I'm always the one to get blamed!"  
  
Kagome went over to see if Miroku was still among the living. She was beside him, Kagome bent over to check for a pulse. But Kagome lost her balence and landed on Miroku. But what Kagome didn't notice, as the letcherous smirk on his face.  
  
Miroku had made her lose her balence, and placed his hands upward, (as if you were going to catch a small basket ball ) on her chest. Giving him the prefect chance to... ~~squeeze~~ ~~squeeze~~  
  
Kagome quickly got off of him. "Yup he's still alive... BUT NOT FOR LONG !" Kagome got a hold of his neck , and strangling *poor* *poor* Miroku. After he started to turn a light blue, Sango pulled Kagome back, restraing her.  
  
"WHY YOU . . . " Inuyasha threatened.  
  
Miroku reconized the fireyness in his eyes. ~~GULP~~ " Uh . . . BYE!!!" Miroku yelled as he made his way to, uh, anywhere but here.  
  
Inuyasha chased him. They didn't come back for about 5 whole minets.  
  
Miroku had several LARGE bumps on his head .Other than that everything was fine.They started their journey of going north. Kagome and Sango could hear Miroku mutter 'sorry, never let it happen agian', or 'please don't hit me on my head agian', and finnaly ' I didn't know Kagome was yours'.  
  
That last comment made Kagome's blood boil. " I'm NOT anybodys!!!" Yeah, Kagome was pissed alright!  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean anything by it, Kagome-san," Miroku said, while rubbing his poor abused bumps, he had recived from Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, that's okay, I was over-reacting." Kagome said not really paying attention, feeling a little wierded out, trying to comprehend on what Naruku wanted to talk to her about.  
  
It had been a few minetes of walking, when they stopped. Kagome still deep, VERY,deep in thought did not notice when they had stopped. But soon found out as she walked into Miroku, knocking her backwards,and he lost his balence.  
  
(AN: Can you guess WHERE he landed?! ^__^) He landed right on top of her. Seeing his golden oppertunity too . . . *accindentaly rubs Kagome*.  
  
THAT, snapped her out of her thoughts."Miroku," Kagome said with the hint of mischerious,makeing itself VERY well known.  
  
"What? Has Kagome-san agreed to bear me a son?" Miroku asked almost like a cute plead.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what, Have you agreed to bear Inuyasha's-"  
  
"No, and before I forget to tell you, RUN!!" Kagome seethed. Now Kagome was VERY pissed off! From a tree near by, she broke off, a very long switch, and started to clobber Miroku with it. After about the 6th hit she stopped.  
  
Miroku prayred 'thank you' to Budda, for makeing the evil lady stop, along with the pain.  
  
"Huh . . . Why did we stop in the first place?" Kagome asked. She then relized what the problem was. Inuyasha was sniffing the air.  
  
It didn't take long for Kagome to figure out what Inuyasha smelt, because she felt the presensce of none other than kikyo. Kagome scolwed. ( I refuse to capilze the 'k' in kikyo because I really hate her with a pasion!!)  
  
Kagome had long gone stop loving Inuyasha, but didn't want to see him draged into hell. She still hated kikyo though...  
  
Within seconds Inuyasha had told them that he wanted to camp here, and left to be alone for awile. Kagome still followed, just to make sure that kikyou didn't try anything, that could winde up makeing her lose an important friend.  
  
As usual kikyou and Inuyasha were hugging. For some strange reason Kagome had the urge to say 'go get a room', but decided against it. Now a few months ago Kagome would have been very upset to see this little 'cozzy' scene.  
  
But then Inuyasha sniffed. He turned around, and looked shockd. Inuyasha wispered something in kikyo's ear. And kikyo left.  
  
"K-Kagome!, w-what are you doing?" Inuyasha stamerd.  
  
Kagome cursed, she had been so careless, as to let Inuyasha sniff her out! (AN: No pun intended!) She had to come up with something beliveable."Oh, there you are Inuyahsa, I'm so glad I found you! I thought you would like to know that the instant ramen is almost done." Kagome lied through her teeth. Her back facing him.  
  
But he seemed to be buying it.  
  
"Feh..." Inuyasha said blushing.'I thought I was cought for a moment'.  
  
When Kagome turned back around, he was gone.  
  
For some strange reason, Kagome felt as if someone was watching her, her every movement, but Kagome shruged it off, unawre of how very right she was.  
  
That night when everybody was slepping, Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. Something was plauging her dreams.  
  
***Kagome's dream***  
  
Kagome was in a dark room that was filled with black furniture. Black bed, black sheets.ect.  
  
"Ah, beautiful soul, I have finally found how to break the barriers of your innocent dreams. Though now it will be easier to crack the defenses around your thoughts." Came a man's voice.  
  
"Who are you and what in the world do you want with me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You shall find out when I allow you to know, and in the mean time would you mind showing me the way to insnare your heart and soul in to an interity in darkness?" The man asked sarcastically, finally revieling himself to be none other than the hanyou, Narku, he appeared and smiled evily.  
  
And then leaned down and kissed her.  
  
***End of dream***  
  
Kagome bolted upright in her sleeping bag, soaking with sweat.  
  
Kagome looked around to see if anyone was awake. Nope, Kagome sighed. Kagome loooked down to see herself all sweaty.  
  
'Yup, I need to take a bath', Kagome thought as she double checked to see if anyone was awake. Still nothing, Kagome got up, careful not to wake the sleeping Shippou. Silenty Kagome crept towards the hot spring near by.  
  
Not fully aware of the dangers that may lie near. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Well, thank you for reading! If you like this so far would you PLEASE review. ***gets all teary eyes*** *whimper* I-If y-you d-d-d-don't then I'll-I'll-I'll NEVER write more to this story. You see, the more reviews I get the more chapters I will be glad to write. ***scratches head*** Oh, and if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. ^_^=!  
  
Ja Ne!) 


	2. Naraku and Kagome's soul

(AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! And I'm giving a special thanx to Ferai and RogueRebbel for beining my first reviewers! ***cries*** I'm so happy.  
Anywho... *sniffle**sniffle* If you want a disclamer go to last capter...And leave me the FUCK ALONE!!!!!!! .! )  
  
As Kagome approached the hot spring. Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Good thing She brought her back pack along with her. As she rumaged through her pack, while a pair of piercing purple glowing eyes watched her every move.  
  
Kagome got undressed and plunged into the spring. She loved to take baths on cold nights, that always seemed to calm her. After Kagome came up, she pulled out her shampoo and soap. She put some green tea and jasmin shampoo in her palm and started to scrub her hair. Oh, how she loved to bathes on such a pretty night.  
  
As Kagome rinsed her hair, she then started to scrub down her bodey with soap called 'Irish Spring'.  
  
(AN: There really is such a shampoo, I always use it whenever I can get my hands on it! ^_~)  
  
After she was done taking a bath she got out her towel from her back pack. Kagome dried herself off, when she noticed a demonic arua very close by. Kagome hurridly put on a preistest robes that Kaede lent her because she for got to bring extra clothes with her that day.  
  
"W-Who's there?!"Kagome squeeked. ~silence~  
  
Suddenly Naraku appeared from the shadows. He said something that Kagome couldn't hear.Then he walked colser.  
  
To Kagome's surprise she couldn't move from standing position. As Naraku walked closer and closer Kagome's heart was pumping faster and faster the closer he got with each step.  
  
Kagome couldn't move and couldn't scream, because if she could he would be in a world of ear pain. But all Kagome could do was watch and hope that someone from the camp would come.  
  
But obviously fate had it in for her...  
  
"Hello my sweet miko." Naraku said smirking at her.  
  
Inside Kagome's mind she was screaming out to Inuyasha to help her.  
  
" I have paralized you so you can't even scream for me to stop." Naraku said just merely inches away from her face. "Did you know that if someone were to try to capture an unwilling soul, that soul could go through a lot of pain?"  
  
Kagome was now afraid and getting mad.'He cain't have my soul, it's mine!', Kagome thought angerly.  
  
Then without warring Naraku kissed her. But this wasn't just any pleasurable kiss, it was a painful kiss to capture her innocent soul. There was a pink light surrounding Kagome.  
  
When Naraku finally pulled away from Kagome, the pink light disapeard, leaving an emotionless Kagome. Naraku held up a black dimand jewel. And brought it up to his lips and parted them and the pink light was dragged into the jewel.  
  
A pinkish gleam was surounding the black jewl. The jewel glowed pink for a secound, then became black again with red swirls in it.  
  
Naraku then made a gash in Kagome's neck, then he tore oppen his right wrist.  
  
Naraku licked Kagome's neck untill the blood flow ceased, and then brought his right wrist up to Kagome's neck. And let his blood serge through her veins.  
  
Naraku knew that it would take at least 1 month untill 'his' miko would be corrupt enough to control. After his task was done he left, once again returning into the shadows.  
  
But what Naraku didn't know was when he transferd his blood to Kagome, that all knowledge about the month and how to get her soul back and more, Kagome knew.  
  
About 2 min. of thinking Kagome started to make her way towards the camp, her and her friends were staying at.  
  
Lucky for her, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo are still sleeping, or so she thought. When she reached her sleeping bag, and had crawled back in not caring if she awoke Shippo or not.  
  
"Oie wench, where where you?" Inuyasha called from up the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha I was takeing a bath," Kagome's bored almost expresstionless voice replied.  
  
Inuyasha stiffend, Kagome was acting different somehow...  
  
Soon Inuyasha fell back into a comfortable dreamless sleep, while Kagome lei there awake. In 2 months she would become that of similar to Naraku, but still different. Kagome argued on wether or not to tell the goup of what happend.  
  
In a way she wanted to become more powerful, emotionless. But she didn't want to be with Naraku, she simply didn't love him and never would, but she just couldn't have them both...Unless she overpowerd Naraku and could keep her self controle...  
  
Simple, Kagome thought, all she had to do is to train and become stronger. With that decision made she closed her eyes for about 4 hours, never going to sleep.  
  
As soon as the first rays of sun hit Kagome's eye lids, she got up and started to make instant ramen for breakfast. When Kagome had nearly finished Inuyasha woke up, smelling his favorite food in the world.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, you're finally awake. I was woundering when you'd come around." Kagome said bordly.  
  
Then Miroku, Sango, and Shippo awoke right after Kagome was done talking.  
  
"Good morning Kagome-san," Miroku said as he scooted closer to Sango.  
  
"Good morning KaGOME!" Sango yelled as she was groped by Miroku's hand.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Kagome said.  
  
'Kagome is sure acting wierd today,' Sango thought, puzzled by her lack of cheerfulness.  
  
"Everyone, I thought that you might be hungry. So I made you guys some instant ramen for breakfast." Kagome said pointing a finger, indicating to the food behind her. Everyone nodded.  
  
They ate in silence untill everyone said 'thank you,' or 'it was delicious'. Inuyasha only said his usuall 'feh', and said nothing else except to tell them that they were leaving very shortly.  
  
They were once again headed twards the next vilage wich was a few miles away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the Lord of the Western's Land Domain*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting by his desk and talking to Kagura. Kagura had come by early after over hearing Naraku's plans and had explained everything to Sesshoumaru about Kagome and what Naraku had done.  
  
"Isn't that the human wench my brother keeps for his company, along with the other pathetic humans?" Seshomaru said 'brother' as if it were a curse word.  
  
"Yes Seshomaru-sama, it is. And she is his weakness. So if you help me, then you can get the Tetsiaga from the girl." Kagura said.  
  
"And how do you expect me to help you?" Sesshomaru asked, intriged.  
  
"You have to kidnap her, and make sure that Naraku doesn't get her within a month."  
  
"And why are you risking your life just to save her?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Because if he doesn't take controll over her, she will become more powerful than him. And if Naraku is destroyed, then I will be free from him." Kagura answered with a shrug.  
  
"Won't he be watching her?"  
  
"No, when he trapped her soul in a crystal and gave her his blood, it wore him out. And now he is very vulnerable, and won't have enough strength to face Inuyasha. And not even the Shikon fragments he has, is enough to help." Kagaru said matter-of-factly.  
  
"So do we have a deal?" Kagaru asked, followed by a short period of silence.  
  
"Yes, we do now leave," Sesshomaru said, a bit irritated that he has to work with a low level youkia and even use a human, just so that he can optain what rightfully belonged to him since birth, his father's fang, Tetsiaga.  
  
"Hmph," and with that she left. She knew that she had taken a risk talking about Naraku's weakness and how to defeat him, and if Naraku ever found out that she had betrayed him again she would cerainly be granted death, but not befor the mind and body torture.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to Inuyasha and his group*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome, is something wrong?" Snago asked, worried about her friend. Kagome had not talked or even argued with Inuyasha since yesterday.  
  
"I'm fine Sango-chan, what in the world would make you think somthing was wrong?" Kagome asked bored.  
  
"Well . . . You haven't been acting like yourself lately, and haven't argued or even 'sat' him since 2 days ago."  
  
"Kagome-okaa-san, can we stop I'm feeling very tired?" Shippou asked. After they had defeated the demon in the vilage, they had heard of more rumors of Shikon shards in the west. And had't gotten to rest or sleep in a long time.  
  
Shippou had finally asked Kagome to be his new okaa-san, and she had excepted.  
  
"Inuyasha, can we camp here for the night, I am actually kind of sleepy myself." Kagome asked, she was pretty sure that she was speaking for everyone.  
  
"Feh," and with that Inuyasha lept into a tree to keep a vigal on everything.  
  
Kagome started to make camp when Miroku asked,"Kagome-san, may I asist you in making camp?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome said, not really careing about the lecherous smirk he gave her. When Miroku and Kagome finished with the camp, Kagome bent over to start a fire. Miroku then took this as an opportunity to grope Kagome.  
  
Kagome didn't flinch and acted as if she didn't even care or noticed that he had gropped her. Sango and Inuyasha would have normally knocked the monk unconcous, but wanted to see if he could get a reaction from her.  
  
He squezzed harder, when he heard Kagome say, "I would appreciate it if you would kindly remove your hand from my butt if you still want to use your hand," Kagome said rather unangery.  
  
Miroku sighed, he missed the old Kagome, who would get pissed and slap him for groping her. Rather ironic, he thought, he actually wanted to be slapped by her, or at least an outburst from her.  
  
They could only hope that Kagome would soon recover from what had caused this change in her.  
  
They went to bed shortaly after the sun went down.  
  
Kagome woke after 4 hours after she went to bed. She hardly ever slept, and if she had, it was for very short amount of time. Kagome decided that a bath sounded good, because that was one thing she did after she awoke from anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at Sesshomaru's Castle*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been 2 days since the little conversation with Kagura. Sesshomaru decide that he should get the 'kidnapping the human girl' over with.  
  
So Sesshomaru set out on his way towards Inuyasha and his company.  
  
Sesshomaru figured that everyone was asleep, he could simply discise his scent and arua and kidnap the girl, before anyone woke up.  
  
To Sesshomaru's surprise that all he had to do was to walk 10 min. to get to their camp.  
  
When Sesshomaru got there he did not see the human wench there. Then Sesshomaru sniffed, he smelled jasmin and green tea that seemed to melt with a femine smell. Sesshomaru followed the sweet smell, to reveal the human miko wench.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Authors point of veiw*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What Sesshomaru saw was very interesting. The miko was batheing herself in a hot spring. 


	3. kikyo's death and kagome's surprise

(AN: Thank you more the more reviews! Oh, and this is a SPECIAL thanx to grim reaper and Falling! Ya, you go . . .ah persons? Thank you for sticking up for US cat LOVERS! ***cries*** I'm so happy! From now on I will be called Yuki-san, incase you didm't know. Anywho... On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: If you want a disclaimer than you can go back to chappie 1! And if you do try to sue me all you get is ***goes through purse and pockets, finds some lint, a peice of gum, and 2 pennies*** LINT AND 2 CENTS!!! You sue-n- muggies ANIT getting my gum! I LOVE gum! ^.^ Oh, and I am going to try somethinmg at the end)  
  
Sesshomaru watched as the miko undressed and started to walk towards the spring. Sesshomaru had a witch put a temerarally spell on him, so that no one would be able to sense him or smell his scent.  
  
Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was there and that he was watching. When Naraku gave her his blood, it transferd some of his powers to her and made her miko powers even stronger.  
  
Kagome waded into the hot spring. Kagome squrted some shampoo into her hand. She started to rub the shampoo till it was all suddsy and smooth. Kagome then rubbed the soap into her skin, letting it saok all in.  
  
(AN: Sorry! I forgot to tell you that Kagome brought soap and shampoo with her!!! ***puts hands and arms over face*** Please don't hurt me!!!)  
  
After a moment Kagome dove under the water to finse herself. When Kagome surfaced, she noticed that Sesshomaru had gotten a little closer to her.  
  
Sesshomaru was impressed that a human girl had an almost flawless body, except for a star shaped scar that rests on her left side of her body. Other than that, Sesshomaru couldn't see any flaws from his point of veiw.  
  
Sesshomaru then sniffed. If Sesshomaru could, Sesshomaru would have growled at what he smellt. 'The miko is comeing into heat,' Sesshomaru thought, as the miko's scent lingerd in his nose. Almost in an irritating way.  
  
Kagome smirked inwardly, she knew that she was going into heat very soon. And if anyone tried to make an unapropreate move, that they will be in alot of pain, well. . . mabye not Miroku, he was after all a lecher.  
  
Kagome walked out of the bath slowly.  
  
Too slow for Sesshomaru's liking.  
  
Kagome put on her preistist garments. Kagome turned around to face the tree tops, were Sesshomaru was.And winked.  
  
Sesshomaru stiffend ever so slightly. Sesshomaru had been found out. How? Sesshomaru didn't know.  
  
Kagome waved her hand, trying to get the stubern Sesshomaru to come down. At first he was hesitant, but reluctintly jumpped down. Kagome smirked emotionlessly.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't like the smirk the miko had givin him. It was too much like his. Silence fell apon them like life itself was not allowed to speak untill they do.  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as the smirk fadded away into nothingness. Kagome didn't have to wait because Sesshomaru had lunged at Kagome. Kagome barley dodged.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to make a stomic blow, when Kagome caught his hand and jerked it behind him. Making Sesshomaru flip backwards.'She's good at this,' Sesshomaru thought as he dodeg a high kick.  
  
Kagome expected this and did a faster high punch. That hit Sesshomaru in the jaw, making him fly backwards. Sesshomaru lay still. Kagome walked to were Sesshomaru lay and looked down. He wasn't there any more.  
  
Befor Kagome knew what happend next, she was punched in the back Knocking her down. It hurt, very bad. But when Kagome got back up, Sesshomaru was no where to be seen.  
  
Sesshomaru knew that the miko and him were almost equal. Sesshomaru never retreated from a good fight in his life, well of course if it threatned his very existance. But Sesshomaru had to leave.  
  
(AN: Hey! I'm not very good at making battle sceens! Sorry if it wasn't good.)  
  
If they kept on fighting like that, his hanyou brother, Inuyasha, would come eventrually. And Sesshomaru didn't want any disractinons from a well worthy fight. Sesshomaru thought of something. Yes, he would have to come back for the miko. But Sesshomaru wouldn't be too far behind.  
  
Kagome debated wether or not to tell Inuyasha a bout her little 'run in' with Sesshomaru. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smelll Sesshomaru's scent on her.  
  
Kagome started on her way back, when Kagome heard something. Kagome waited. But it was only a rabbit.Kagome felt a presencs. Kagome almost growled, it was the damned walking corpse, kikyo.  
  
Kagome walked untill she felt both Inuyasha and kikyo. What she saw surprised her, kikyo was trying to take Inuyasha to hell. Kagome had to do something about it, or she was going to lose her friend! So Kagome did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Kagome ran over to them very quikly. kikyo was hugging Inuyasha. Kagome pried Inuyasha from kikyo, but kikyo held on tigher. (AN: kikyo's a bitch isn't she.)All Kagome had to do was pull a little harder and Inuyasha came free.  
  
Kagome leapt back, still holding on to Inuyasha. Kagome carefully set Inuyasha down on the grass. Kagome then turned to kikyo, who was looking mad.  
  
"So my little carnate, who do you want to die? A slow and painful one or a nice clean and quick one?" kikyo said smirking.  
  
Kagome didn't like to be threatend, also Kagome knew kikyo shouldn't smirk like that. Her face just might get stuck like that. Kagome was going to fixe that little smirk of hers, alright. kikyo shot an arrow at Kagome, who easily deflected by puting up a sheild.  
  
As Kagome walked, the sheild stayed behind with Inuyasha. Kagome ran towards kikyo, with a hidden dager beneath her garb. kikyo was about to fire another arrow, when Kagome came up behind her.  
  
Kagome put kikyo in a head-lock. Kagome then took out her dagger, and sliced kikyo's throught, Killing her. kikyo now thay limp in Kagome's hands.  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a headace. His vision was blury, he could hardly make anything out. Inuyasha's vision came back, and so did his memory.  
  
**FLASH BACK*** He and kikyo were hugging when kikyo asked him to go to hell with her. Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to this. He still didn't know who exactly he loved, kikyo or Kagome. Inuyasha was confussed. Then Inuyasha saw the ground begin to seperate into two, then ***END OF FLASH BACK***  
  
What Inuyasha saw, shocked and scared the HELL out of him! kikyo was in Kagome's arms, blood running down her neck. kikyo's eyes were open, but unseeing and unfocused.  
  
"K-Kagome?"Inuyasha asked, not believing what he saw. Then Inuyasha got furious."What the fuck did you do to kikyo!"  
  
"I did nothing but save your sorry exuse of a life" Kagome said emotionesly, and pretending to be flicking off dust.  
  
Inuyasha was still fuming.  
  
"Okay, I think it might be better if we go back, befor any demons come."Kagome said.  
  
With that they walked back to the camp in silence. They got back safley. Within a few hours, everyone was asleep when Kagome woke up.  
  
Kagome sighed. Kagome made her way to a lake about a few miles away. Kagome was appraoching the lake when she felt a high level domenic arua, and coming this way.  
  
Kagome thought that if she acted like she didn't know it was coming, that might give her the element of surprise and kill them for sneaking about, and close to her no less!  
  
Kagome stopped when a clawed hand shout out and grabbed her neck. Kagome could feel the hand enclose deeper around her neck, cutting it alot. But not too serious.  
  
Kagome had trouble breathing when something had knocked down the person cutting off her right to breath. Kagome dipped in and out of counsisnes, she was about to pass out when Kagome saw . . .  
  
A pair of glowing gold eyes. With that Kagome passed out.  
  
*******************Sesshomaru's point of view***********************  
  
Sesshomaru had a feeling that he had to spy on the miko. Sesshomaru sniffed, he cought her scent and followed it. Her scent led to a lake. Sesshomaru looked around. When he spotted the miko, she was being stranglled by, none other that Inuyasha.  
  
This surpised him greatly.'Didn't the hanyou love her? Or was it the other one? What was her name? I can't remember. But I do remember she was a whore.'Sesshomaru thought, as he struck down his brother, with a chop to the neck, he was out cold.  
  
Sesshomaru then noticed that the hanyou had cut her neck. 'I wounder...' Sesshomaru thought and bent down and...Liked her blood waway, untill there was none flowing. 'This was easier than I thought it was going to be.' Sesshomaru thought as he picked up the miko.  
  
And so they were off to where his domain lies.  
  
(AN: I think you would want to know that this will be a-***Sesshomaru puts his hand over Yuki's mouth***  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't tell them. Let them find out for themselves-  
  
Yuki-san: BUT!-  
  
Sesshomaru: OR I will be forced to make you stop writing.***Sesshomaru corners me into a wall***  
  
Yuki-san: OKAY! ***turns to reviewers*** Well, you heard him, I can't tell you the pairing but I will give you hints in the next chappies.  
  
Yuki-san: And I'm sorry, I'll do something funny at the end of the next chappie! I need to go to the store and get me some: chockolate milke, candies,coffe, And ALOT of surgar products. OH, AND YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL REFUDE TO STOP WRITING!! *pauses* Or maby not.  
  
Ja Ne!) 


	4. Good morning, and then what?

(AN: HI! Thank you once again for rviewing. I sorry for makeing you wait so much, but all the stores containg surgar products were closed! NAH, I'm just jokeing.  
  
OH, and befor I forget to tell 'yaoi fan', THIS WILL NOT BE A YAOI FLUFFY/NARAKU PAIRNG!! I personally think that that stuff is wacked. BUT, I could write a yaoi, but not in this story!  
  
Dislciamer: If you want one then go to chappie one, AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!  
  
Anywho on with the story.)  
  
Kagome woke with a start.Kagome felt eyes upon her, and didn't like it. Kagome had always hated being stared at, it always made her feel uneasy and nervous.  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes, she noticed there were torches all on the wall. That hardley gave Kagome enough light to see what she was laying on. It looked to be some type of bed. Kagome looked up, there were drapes hanging. Kagome realized instantly that this was a canopy bed.  
  
Kagome then rememberd why she had woken up and started to look around the room, to see who had disturbed her sleep. Kagome saw two glowing bright gold eyes stareing at her.  
  
"So your finally awake, took you long enough." Sesshomaru said emoitionessly.  
  
"Why did you bring me here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, not the least bit afraid.  
  
"If it was your business, then, I, Sesshoumaru, would have already informed you."Sesshomaru said with little or no emotion coming through in his voice.  
  
"Well if it concerns me and my well-being, I think it is my business to know."Kagome countered, Kagome knew that he was playing her for a fool, by twisting his words around. Two could play at that game you know.  
  
"Listen, miko, if you are going to be under my roof, then I suggest that you know your place and show some respect, after all, you are still human."Sesshomau said.  
  
"Since when did I start living under your roof, and you expect me to just obey your every command?"Kagome asked, inwardly smirking, 'yes', Kagome thouht,'This will surely enrage this so called emotionless dog-demon.'  
  
Kagome started to chuckle when she abruptly stopped due to a clawed hand sqeeuzing her fragile neck. Kagome was haveing trouble breathing when Sesshomaru spoke.  
  
"You will do as you are told, or mabey you would perfer to have your neck shattered by me, I don't hesitate to kill or hurt those unworthy or rude to THIS Sesshoumaru."Sesshomaru said, rage filled his eyes as he gripped harder on her untill he could hear choking. He loostened his grip to allow her to breathe, almost reluctantly.  
  
"I-I am not afraid o-of you."Kagome said as she saw black in the corners of her eyes. Kagome brought her knee up into his ribs hard, causing him to drop her in suprize, she knew she couldn't hurt him though...  
  
When Kagome hit the ground, she slowly took in air. Kagome did not want to show Sesshomaru any weaknesses she may have. To her surprise, Sesshomaru was grinning. (AN: NO! Kagome did not show any emotions on her face)  
  
Sesshomaru could only smirk at her actions. She was deffiant, even when faced with her near death. Sesshomaru hadn't thought that she could changed so quickly. She knew that if he wanted to kill her just then, he could have, and, he knew, SHE knew he could. 'With training she could even become my equal' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"Come on, dinner is ready and I do not enjoy eating less than warm food."Sesshomaru said flatly, pretending nothing had happened.  
  
Kagome reluctantly followed Sesshoumaru, silently she walked behind Sesshomaru, then, she smelled some that tickeld her nose in the most delightfully of ways. 'Yes' Kagome thought, 'food, finaly something I can eat!'. Her normally none existing attitude became almost cheerful, not completely of coarse.  
  
Kagome watched Sesshomaru sit down at a long table. Kagome looked around the room, it was big. It was a deep shade of blue. If Kagome would have been her normal 'self', she would have gasped at its beauty. There was a chandelier, that had sparkleing pale blue crystals that hung from it, hanging from the center ceiling. Kagome glanced at the table, then at Sesshomaru, who was gestureing for her to sit beside him.  
  
When Kagome was standing beside Sesshomaru's right side, a little girl enterd the room. Who had to be around the age of 7 or 8. She had short black hair, wich was put up into a lose side poney-tail. Her childish brown eyes gleamed with happiness.  
  
"Rin, didn't I tell you not to run in rooms. You could have fallen and gotten hurt." Sesshomaru said, while looking at Rin.  
  
"But, Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken was calling Rin names!" Rin pouted, looking innocent.  
  
Kagome was a bit surprize, Sesshomaru, killer of many, takeing care of a pitiful human child. Kagome could have laughed out hisaricly, if she had a soul. But Kagome did manage to smirk.  
  
Sesshomaru stole a glance to Kagome , and noticed her smirk. Oh how Sesshomaru wanted to smack the little smirk off of her. This miko was mocking him! Sesshomaru sent her a death glare.  
  
"Rin, try to remember not to run in the castle." Sesshomaru said, while thinking of how to punish Jaken for mistreating Rin.  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she sat herself next to Sesshomaru, and across from Kagome. Rin, then looked at Kagome, with innocent eyes. "Are you gonig to be my new ok-assan?"  
  
"No, Rin, I'm not."Kagome replied. Kagome almost felt sorry when she noticed Rin's eyes tear up. "But, if you wnat Rin, we could play aomething later. Would you like that?" Kagome asked. Kagome almost sighed when she saw Rin's head nod.  
  
Then 3 sevents enterd the room, with plates the plates and drinks in their hands. They set them down and waited to be givin orders on to what to do next.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his hand, like as if there were a fly bothering him. The sevants nodded and with that they left. They ate in silence, and when they were done Rin asked Kagome,"Rin would like it if you would please play with me in the garden. Jaken isn't much fun, he is always being mean to Rin."  
  
"Okay Rin, I would love to, but if it is okay with Sesshomaru-"  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama!"  
  
"Okay, if it is okay with Sesshomaru-sama." Kaome siad, irritated by Rin's loyalty to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin, you can go, but be back befor dark. And miko, if you let anything happen to her..." Sesshomaru cut himself off because Sesshomaru can't let this vixen see his emotions.  
  
"Don't worry."Kagome and Rin said at the same time. And with that they left in the direction of the garden.  
  
When Kagome and Rin arrived at the garden, Rin imeidiantly started to pick flowers for Kagome, Sesshomaru, and to decorate the castle with. The garden was wide. Beautiful flowers everywhere, and in the center of the gearden was a fountain. The fountain had a swon, with the cystal blue water comeing spurting out from its mouth and wings. It was truley a sight for the Gods. The flowers were all organized, the same shape, same type, ect.  
  
Rin plucked 8 purple flowers, and handed them to Kagome.  
  
"Thank you Rin, would you like me to show you how to make a flower necklace?" Kagome asked wile patting the top of Rin's soft black hair.  
  
"Yes! Please show Rin how to make flower necklace!" Rin exclaimed with a bright smile.  
  
"Okay." Kagome replied, showing her how to tie the stems the right way.  
  
Kagome watched Rin tie the stems together, Kagome really wanted to smile Rin, but couldn't.  
  
"Is this right Kagome-okassan?"Rin asked, holding up her necklace. Rin new that Kagome wasn't her okassan, but she could pretend couldn't she?  
  
"Yes Rin."Kagome said as Rin handed her the necklace, and put it over her head, allowing it to fall in place around her neck. Kagome handed Rin the necklace she made. Kagome put it over her neck. Rin giggeled.  
  
"Mabye we could make one for Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said, while smiling cheerfully. So Rin and Kagome made a beautiful necklace for Sesshomaru, but when they finished almost dark. They reluctlently went back to the castle, where Sesshomaru was waiting in the doorway.  
  
"Did you have fun Rin?"  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama! Me and Kagome-okassan picked flowers and made necklaces!"Rin exclaimed cheerfully, and handed Sesshomaru the flower necklace she, and Kagome made."And, this one is for you!" "Do you like it?!" Rin asked.  
  
"Yes Rin, thank you. It's your bedtime, now off to bed."Sesshomaru stated. Seeshomaru looked over at Kagome while Rin skipped off to her chambers, next to his room.  
  
"Is something the matter Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she gazed into Sesshomaru's peircing golden eyes. Kagome didn't know what he was staring at. It irritated her, she hated to be stared at.  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he closed his eyes. When he saw that she was staring at him too. Sesshomaru didn't even feel fis feet move towards her, untill thir faces were almost touching. As Sesshomaru gazed into her stormy blue-gray eyes, Sesshomaru didn't know what came over him, and kissed her hard on the lip.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen as she felt warm lips upon hers. 'What is Sesshomaru thinking!' Kagome thought, angry and a bit afraid.  
  
( AN: ***wereing a teacher's hat and glasses. Looking intellegent*** *pointing index figer up* The reson she was afriad is because when Naruku kissed her, it was painful and it also stole her soul.)  
  
Just as guick as the kiss started it ended. Sesshomaru jerked back fastly. 'What came over me!' Sesshomaru furiously tought, while he couldn't help but think how innocent and sweet she tasted. And Then Sesshomaru sniffed. Kagome was indeed, inheat. That was what had drove him into kissing her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Hey SO sorry for makeing you guys wait so long! My applogies! Anyway *angry face* HEY! I noticed that some of you guys aren't reviwing! PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews to live! *cries* P-Pweets P-P-Pwees r-review? V~V WON"T ANYBODEY REVIEW! Oh, and sorry if my writing is abit different. So PLEASE bare with me!  
  
Anwayz Ja Ne!) 


	5. An unwanted dream

(AN: HELLO! Thank you so much for reviewing! Oh, and sorry to say that this will not be a lemon. Please review! I KNOW SOME OF YOU AREN'T REVIEWING! *sniffle* Disclaimer: If you want one then go back to chappie one and leave me the FUCK ALONE!! Any ways on with the story. )  
  
Kagome stared into Sesshomaru's eyes as the kiss ended. Kagome was shocked, none the least, but didn't show it. " What did you want Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. But Sesshoumaru didn't answer.  
  
Honestly Sesshoumaru didn't know why, but he'd be dammed if he told her that. "You are in heat, woman." Sesshoumaru told her, hoping that she would drop the subject. Sesshoumaru knew that, that wasn't the reason, and it puzzled him.  
  
"Now, Sesshoumaru, you and I know that isn't the reason, because I can tell if you're lying." Kagome said, Kagome already knew she was in heat, and what the smell could make a male demon do. But kissing probably wasn't what they had in mind.  
  
Kagome huffed; it would be a miracle if she got a straight answer from Sesshoumaru. "Fine, then don't tell me." Kagome said as she walked the opposite direction from Sesshoumaru. When Kagome was a few feet away from Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru? Aren't you going to show me to my room?" Kagome called over her shoulder.  
  
When they arrived at the room Kagome was to stay in, when Sesshoumaru spoke. "You are to not leave this room, at all, whatsoever." And with that Sesshoumaru exited the room. Leaving Kagome to her thoughts, and to do some important studies about how Kagome has some emotions, instead of none.  
  
Kagome looked around; it was the smallest room she had ever seen in her entire life. It was gray, with a stone floor; it looked like it was a closet, but a little bit larger. But not by much. To put it simply, the room looked pitiful. Kagome's eyes shifted towards the bed, it was to say the least, small. A torn sheet for a cover, and the pillow looked as hard as a rock. But there was a small window above the right side of the bed.  
  
Kagome sat on the bed, but to surprise, the bedding was soft and comfortable. Deciding she had nothing else better to do, she laid down and drifted into a light sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome's Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was wandering around in a forest, unknown to her. It is night, with the full moon shying brightly in the night's sky. And all the stars seem to have a dangerous glow to them. Kagome felt a presence behind her, which causes her to turn sharply around. The only thing Kagome saw was a pair of glowing eyes, piercing golden eyes. For the rest of the person's body completely covered by the night's darkness. The person seemed to somehow, belong in the shadows of night, why? Kagome didn't know.  
  
Then the shadowy person stepped out from the darkness, to reveal the Lord of the western Lands, with an evil gleam in his eyes. Kagome didn't know that she was backing away until her back hit the bark of an oak tree. Sesshoumaru smirked murderously, and made his way to Kagome until the faces were nearly touching. Sesshoumaru cast his head down to kiss her. Only inches away Kagome felt a painful sensation coming from her stomach area.  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked downwards. There, sticking in her stomach, was Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru brought his hand back slowly, enjoying her painful grunting. Now, Kagome's blood is running freely to the ground. Kagome tilted her head upwards, only to see Sesshoumaru licking her blood from his hand and fingers.  
  
When Sesshoumaru was done cleaning his fingers from Kagome's blood, Sesshoumaru still had some remainder of the blood on his lips, and leaned down and kissed Kagome hard. Kagome gasped in shock, and also allowing Sesshoumaru to gain entrance to her mouth. Sesshoumaru's tongue was hot and painful at the same time. And when he stopped, Kagome was heavily panting.  
  
Kagome could feel herself slipping away from this world, as Sesshoumaru started to kiss Kagome neck. Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru bit down on her neck, causing it to bleed. Sesshoumaru was practically lapping at Kagome's blood, like it was a drug Sesshoumaru couldn't get enough of.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. Sweat dripping from her forehead. The funny thing is, or rather unfunny thing is, is that Kagome could still feel the pain from her nightmare. Kagome clutched her stomach, making sure that there was no wound there. 'Silly, it was just some stupid nightmare' Kagome thought as she got out of her bed. She looked out the window it was dark, probably around midnight.  
  
Kagome made her way to the window, and slide open the window. Looks down, and to Kagome's disliking, a very long way down. 'I'm am NOT going to stay in one FREAKIN room!' Kagome thought as she leaped out the window. When she was mere second's way from hitting the ground, Kagome closed her eyes. Kagome waited from some kind of pain, but there was none.  
  
Kagome cracked open an eye to reveal that she was hovering above the ground. Kagome opened the other eye, and she tried to move. But when she moved her right leg forward, she instantly crashed down on her bum-bum. (AN: That would suck if that happened to me.) "Ow. That smarts." Kagome said as she got up and was tenderly rubbing her butt. Kagome looked around. Not knowing where she should go, started to walk in the direction of Sesshoumaru's forest. As Kagome wandered deeper into the forest, Kagome felt a presence behind her. Kagome turned sharply around and punched. But the 'thing' moved away with seconds to spare. Kagome stared into the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Evil cliffhangers, I know. But DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Yuki: ***hides behind Sesshoumaru***  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes. Because if you do, then how will she update?  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pleases?  
  
Yuki: I would REALLY appreciate it if you did!  
  
Ja Ne ^_^=!) 


	6. Dreams of reality?

(AN: Hello, my fellow readers! SO sorry that the last chappy was so short, this one will be longer! I PROMISE! Anywayz, on with the sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: If you want one then GO BACK TO CHAPPY 1, AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! Ja)  
  
Suddenly Kagome's whole nightmare replayed in her mind. And Hell would freeze over before Kagome would let that happen and didn't do anything about it! Kagome took a step closer, as if challenging him. In fact, Kagome dared Sesshoumaru to try and pull that maneuver on her like he did in her nightmare. 'I will not DIE like that!' Kagome thought as lifted her chin up, as if he were a mere fly irritating her.  
  
Sesshoumaru arched an elegant eyebrow. She was challenging him. Sesshoumaru let out an evil chuckle, and then lunged at Kagome, with his claws spread apart. Sesshoumaru knew that the miko would dodge to the left, and did a spin kick, hitting her in right side. He watched as she clutched her right side and grinned. Seeing his opportunity, Sesshoumaru lunged at Kagome, and striking her shoulder. And then Sesshoumaru came up behind her and elbowed her in the back. Which caused her to stumble forwards, a few feet infront of him.  
  
Kagome was slightly shocked, and that caused her to back away. And stupidly backed right into an oak tree. Kagome cursed herself at her stupidity. 'How could I be THIS stupid?!' Kagome thought as she noticed Sesshoumaru advance towards her. Kagome let out an inhuman growl, a dangerously yet threating growl. Kagome felt fear run rampant through her veins, but how could a soulless being feel fear?  
  
Then Kagome remembered it. kikyuo. She had murdered her and kikyuo had part of Kagome's soul, the part Naraku could no longer get to. The part, that held hatred for Inuyasha, the part that had returned to Kagome.  
  
Kagome began to snarl at Sesshoumaru with each step Sesshoumaru took. Now their faces were inches apart. Kagome had, had enough of this, no way in Hell was she going to let Sesshoumaru and her stupidity be the death of her! Kagome felt strange power serge through her veins.  
  
The madder Kagome got, the stronger the powerful feeling got. Sesshoumaru noticed this too. Sesshoumaru could feel his skin heat up, until he couldn't stand anymore of it. Kagome was overpowering him, and he knew it. Sesshoumaru noticed that the heat was intensifying painfully, very painfully. It hurt him so much, that Sesshoumaru had to take a step back. Sesshoumaru was inwardly panicking. If the miko wanted to, she could kill him. Sesshoumaru felt himself begin to change.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, her would-be-killer, and noticed that Sesshoumaru looked as if he were changing. Kagome hurriedly closed her eyes, expecting Sesshoumaru to take her life, and when the finale blow did not come, Kagome opened her eyes. And what Kagome saw, was definitely not what Kagome expected to see. Kagome saw Naraku holding his face. To say the least, Kagome was VERY surprised. Kagome would have never thought of Naraku to stoop so low as to disguise himself as Sesshoumaru.  
  
Naraku pulled his hands from his face. "So my sweet miko, you made me revert back to myself. I'm very impressed. But you have angered me by burning my flesh." Naraku said as his eyes turned a bright purple. 'She may be my miko, but she will pay' Naraku thought as he felt Kagome's power again.  
  
Kagome felt a different kind of power. Kagome's eye shifted towards Naraku's chest area, and was surprised to see a reddish-pinkish glow in a crystal form. Kagome felt her power draw the crystal from Naraku's kimono. And sure enough the crystal came out of a hidden pouch, and into the air, floating towards Kagome.  
  
Naraku could hardly believe that his miko could do this. 'If she gets a hold of that crystal then she will get her soul back, I have to stop her!' Naraku thought as his hands grasped around the crystal. 'Its will to go back to its owner is strong, but I'm stronger!' Naraku thought crystal began to glow pink. The crystal knew that its master was calling forth to it. Naraku's hands began to feel heat radiating from the crystal, burning his hands. Then the crystal began to break into small cracks. Then a small puritan of the soul slipped through a tiny crack. It returned to its master. Naraku, thinking fast disappeared with a 'poof' sound, leaving a small cloud hovering where he was.  
  
Kagome heard a loud rustling in the bush next to her. Golden eyes were watching her as she blacked out, from both exhaustion and pain.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been out here training, when he heard a loud thump outside Kagome's window. And saw Kagome standing up, dusting herself off, and started to wander around his forest. As a dog-demon, he was curious, and decided to follow her. Sesshoumaru was in the darkness of the trees, hiding himself from Kagome's eyes. He was a bout to kill the half demon for trying to look like him, but wanted to know how Kagome would fair against this half demon. Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil when the other 'him' tried to kiss Kagome. But Sesshoumaru admired her, well, at least a little bit. And Sesshoumaru thought how powerful she was to call her soul back, and she defeated Naraku. Well.Temporarily, then passed out.  
  
Sesshoumaru bent over her sleeping form, and picked her up, carrying her back to his castle. When Sesshoumaru and the passed out Kagome was inside his castle, Sesshoumaru decided he should at least give her a bath. Sesshoumaru sighed, all the servants have all gone to bed. So Sesshoumaru took Kagome to the bathhouse, and stripped her of her clothes. Sesshoumaru glanced over Kagome's body.  
  
'Gods this woman is beautiful! What am I thinking?! I don't like her!' Sesshoumaru thought, but a little voice in his head persisted to argue with his judgment.  
  
'Ya know you like her, don't lie!' the voice in his head replied defiantly.  
  
'I do NOT like her!' Sesshoumaru yelled at this new voice that apparently thought Sesshoumaru was lying to himself.  
  
'You like her, you want to kiss her, you want to hold her, you want to touch her, you want to uh uh uuhh!' the voice inside Sesshoumaru's head sang menacingly.  
  
'I will KILL you!' Sesshoumaru thought as he gazed at Kagome's body.  
  
'Oh, you plan to commit suicide? Oh my. That WOULD kill me.' The voice said as if it were smirking.  
  
'I HATE YOU, you know that, we are not even the same!' Sesshoumaru yelled wanting to strangle the annoying voice.  
  
' I am youuu, you are meee, we are family, I love you Sesshy!'  
  
' Lying to yourself isn't healthy you know.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
' Well, its true *sniffle*sniffle* I am you, but for you I will leave you alone.FOR NOW!' the voice said.  
  
'Finally!' Sesshoumaru thought as Sesshoumaru grabbed a near by wash rag and wet it. Sesshoumaru squeezed the rag gently and put some herb on it to clean her. He took the cloth and with it scrubbed lightly, enough not to a wake to sleeping Kagome in his arms. When Sesshoumaru was done giving Kagome a bath, he gently let his hands roam her body, enjoying the way her skin felt against his palms. It was like her body was made to fit his hands. Sesshoumaru cupped her right breast, it was definitely made for his hands.  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to explore her more, but too much would wake her up. Sesshoumaru went to his mother's bedchamber and got a silk night kimono. When Sesshoumaru came back Kagome was having a nightmare. He knelt down before Kagome and cradled her naked form against his chest. Kagome eventually calmed down in his arms. Sesshoumaru smiled, a genuine smile, at Kagome's sleeping form. He carefully dressed her in the silk kimono and made his way towards his bedchambers.  
  
Sesshoumaru lay Kagome down gentility, covering her up with his comforter. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome sleep in his bed. Sesshoumaru sat right next to Kagome. He heard Kagome mutter something, 'd-don't h-hurt Sesshoum-maru. Please' Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat. She was worried a bout his well being. Sesshoumaru got up and started to walk away when he felt a tug on his tail. Sesshoumaru turned around only to see a pair of hands holding his tail tightly. *yahnk*yahnk* 'Nope, no use' Sesshoumaru thought, why pry his tail from her when it would hurt worse. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down, making him comfortable. And soon he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Ah, don't ya love me, or at least love my cliffys? *smiles*  
  
Yuki: ***dodges various fruits and vegetables***  
  
Yuki: AHH! Please don't throw things at me! I have feelings too! *Gets hit in the face by a tomato throwing person*  
  
Yuki: WHY YOU! I AUGHT TO SICK JAKEN ON YOU, *sniffle*sniffle* I hate tomatoes.  
  
Yuki: Any way! Please review. If you don't I'll sick JAKEN ON YOU! Please tell me if you like my story, it makes me feel proud. And flames are allowed. They will just light up my house even more!  
  
Ja Ne! ^_^=!) 


	7. Kagome wakes up, and WHAT! WHY!

(AN: Hello my fellow readers! Sorry I couldn't update, fanfiction.net would let me till the 1st! Anywayz, I decided to look at my story on 'fanfiction.net' and my last chappy looked, oh how should I put this. SKIMPY! Hardly anything was on it! Why didn't you guys tell me! From now on I want you to tell me if my chappies are REALLY short. Oh, and I just got back from my Grandma's EVIL house! She has NO electricity! That means no fan, not T.V, no music, and *gasp* no computer! AND NO TOILETS! *sniffle*sniffle* AND EVIL PICK-NIC-TABLE, AND EVIL ONNOINS!  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly? Do I have to tell you anymore?! If you want one then go back to chappy 1 AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next mourning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome rubbed her head against something fuzzy and warm, and.Twitching? Kagome began to open her eyes, one by one. Her vision was still too blurry to figure what was what. All Kagome could see was something white. Kagome shook her head back and forth until she could see properly. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru's eyes gazing upon her. And then something in her hands twitched. Once.Twice. Kagome looked downward and saw Sesshoumaru's beautiful long and fuzzy tail entwined between her fingers. Instantly, Kagome let go.  
  
Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru rub the feeling back into his tail. "Sorry Sesshoumaru." Kagome said and noticed as Sesshoumaru winced because now that the feeling was back, and now was experiencing the new found pain in his tail. "Opps. I forgot to tell you that when I fall asleep, I tend to squeeze something soft."  
  
"Well thank you for telling me that now." Sesshoumaru said without bothering to hide his sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
Kagome just then happened to notice their positions. Somehow, Kagome was in Sesshoumaru's lap. A little line of a soft light pink crept upon Kagome's cheeks. 'Why am I feeling embarrassed?' Kagome though as she felt her cheeks begin to warm up. 'Aren't I supposed to have no emotion?' Kagome though as got off of Sesshoumaru's lap. 'Oh yah, I forgot, I now have the part of kikyou's soul she had of mine.' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome looked down, finally noticing that she was wearing a nighttime silk kimono. "Uh.Sesshoumaru? How did. Did you. Uh, never mind." Kagome sighed as she exited Sesshoumaru's bedchambers. She was half way down the hall when she turned right around. And headed the same way she came. Kagome opened the doors to Sesshoumaru's room. And Kagome walked in feeling stupid that she had forgotten to ask for some clothes to change into and where the bathhouse was.  
  
"I was wandering when you'd come to ask for clothes. Obviously it didn't take you too long." Sesshoumaru said, as if reading her mind. Sesshoumaru resisted a smile as Kagome sent him a death glare that could have killed even the mightiest of all gods.  
  
It took Kagome a minuet to think of what had happened, and then resumed her 'I don't care what is going on' face. Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru's out stretched hand that held a nice midnight kimono, and took the clothes he offered. Kagome folded the kimono and turned around to Sesshoumaru's bedroom exit, when she heard a quick movement behind her.  
  
Kagome did not turn around, for she did not care, or is it because that Sesshoumaru is in front of her looking down at her. Maybe. or maybe not. (AN: We all know she cares! JK!)  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but gaze into those gray blue orbs, that used to be filled with life and excitement, but now were filled with soulless expression. But deep down inside Sesshoumaru knew that in the very essence of her orbs, was a deep longing. But the question is, what is she so much longing for?  
  
Perhaps longing for the rest of her absent soul, or maybe she is longing to be released from this world and be re-united with the rest of soul in that god-forsaken crystal, which within lies the rest of her un-tamed soul.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, are you going to stare all day or are you going to move?" Kagome asked as she broke the eye contact that she and Sesshoumaru were making, by looking behind him.  
  
(AN: You guys know what I mean! Like say A tall guy was in front of you, you tilt to 1 side until you can see behind that person.)  
  
"You know, I would like to take a bath, right about now." Kagome said as she looked back up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he just turned around and started to walk forward. He didn't have to look back to make sure Kagome was following him. For one, he could hear her foot steps, and two he could smell her sweet fragment sent behind him.  
  
Kagome didn't know why she was following Sesshoumaru around aimlessly around corridors and hallways, and through numerous doors. She just did. And that surprised her. Well, a little at least.  
  
When they finally came a complete stop, they were at the bathhouse she had previously been at yesterday. Kagome raised a curious eyebrow as Sesshoumaru started to untie his obi to his kimono. And then in a hurried motion, undid the rest of his clothes and waded into the middle of the hot spring.  
  
"What? I am in need of a bath, and since you choose to follow me. I, Sesshoumaru, grant you permission to accompany me." Sesshoumaru said in a cool and un-nerving tone.  
  
Kagome thought Sesshoumaru had planned for her to follow him, and set this up for his own stupid reasons. So Kagome turned her back to him and slipped off the silk kimono and stepped into the hot spring.  
  
There was an awkward silence, neither of them not knowing how to strike up a conversation. And neither of them wanting to either.  
  
" So. Who decorated the bathing chambers?" Kagome asked, she had, had enough and now the awkward silence was getting to her, very badly, might I add.  
  
"Mother had a fine sense of taste, for she helped in choosing the designs." Sesshoumaru replied, somewhat proud of Kagome's liking of Mother's taste in decorating, but quickly dismissed the feeling as soon as it arrived.  
  
Kagome scooped some of the hair cleaning herbs that was near by on a large rock, and started to apply the stuff in her hair. And then handed the remaining stuff for Sesshoumaru. Kagome still missed the shampoo and soap from her time, though.  
  
After about one minuet of letting the shampoo and the clean smell sink into her long and beautiful hair, and then quickly rinsed it out. And after shortly Sesshoumaru followed suit.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" if you strained your ears you could have detected a hint of nervousness that could be traced in her voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, would you please train me so I could become stranger than Naraku?"  
  
There was a long pause, then "Yes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 5 minuets later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the bath, they dressed themselves, Sesshoumaru in his 'usual' outfit, which often-made Kagome wonder if that was his only clothes.  
  
And as for Kagome..  
  
She was dressed in a beautiful Chinese midnight fighting kimono that had lightning designs in it all over the place. Two on each of the sleeves, three in the back, and one long one that had little lightning strikes branching off of the main lightning strike. And they headed for the room that for which you where to spare in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*At Naraku's Castle*~*~*~*  
  
Naraku sit on the floor of the castle, mediating. But more like sorting out and understanding his jumbled thoughts that seem to claim his mind.  
  
Naraku's breathing is heavy and rugged, and also un-even. He was still worn out from his and his mikos last encounter. He had pushed himself to his almost maximum limits. And not to mention, the miko woman had caused a burn on his face, you couldn't see it. But Naraku could defiantly still feel it.  
  
Naraku had under estimated her, and that had been his down fall on his disguise. Naraku had hired a miko witch to send his miko the dream; he had described everything in details to the miko witch. And because the mind is so fragile when its consciousness is at sleep, the miko had no problems believing that what was cast into her mind was real. And thus, believing that Sesshoumaru would betray and kill her.  
  
Naraku gazed at the crystal that lies in his bleeding hands and fingers. Blood was smeared on the crystal. The crystal was beginning to crack. But the blood from him was re-paring the cracks slowly.  
  
Kagome's soul was subdued by Naraku's evil tainted blood. But even so, the soul was going to break out and return to its rightful owner. Naraku could simply not allow this! A mere mortal and a mortal girl at that would not defeat him!  
  
Naraku put the crystal back into its place, which was back in Naraku's concealed pouch. Naraku then inserted 3 Shikon shards into, his right leg, his left arm, and in his chest. Right were his "supposedly" heart should be. And let the power of the shard run through his veins.  
  
He also knew that the Shikon shards would eventually reject being in his body and force them selves out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (AN: Sorry for the long waits, my apologizes! I had a very big brain fart, or what you people would call, 'writer block'! PLEASE NO FLAMES!  
  
Yuki: Yah! No flames! *Miroku pops out of nowhere*  
  
Miroku: Yes no flames, so Yuki-San and me can do something in the dark. You know with a bed. *Waggles his eye brows*  
  
Yuki: Ahh! *Punches Miroku's arm, and yells* Wrong Image!  
  
Miroku: Well that was the general idea. *Smiles*  
  
Yuki: *blushes* U-Um. *Miroku comes up from behind Yuki and gropes her butt*  
  
Yuki: *Squeaks* Please Review! And in Miroku's case, and FLAME me!  
  
Miroku: *Cover Yuki's mouth* You guys know what she means, NO FLAMES!  
  
Miroku: *Drags Yuki over to bed* *Blows out the flames on the candles*  
  
Yuki: HELP! Ja Ne ^_^=!) 


	8. Training and the soul is seeking!

(AN: Um.This certainly has been a long update ne? Sorry if I had made you mad at me! But please read my other fics to! And thanks to all whom waited patiently!  
  
Yuki: *Ties Miroku up to her bed with handcuffs* There, all done!  
  
Miroku: Jeez, you didn't have to go that far. I didn't know you liked it kinky.*Smiles lecherously*  
  
Yuki: *Blushes* P-Pervert! *Shakes head back and forth* I don't like you anymore-  
  
Miroku: So all along you loved me! Now you can bear my children!  
  
Yuki: AS A FRIEND! *Looks horrified* I would never!  
  
Miroku: Want to bet?  
  
Yuki: I don't bet!  
  
Miroku: Then would you like to have s-  
  
Yuki: *Puts duck tape over his mouth instantly* Shut up!  
  
Disclaimer: *Whimpers* Sadly I don't own Inuyasha and co.So don't rub it in! Grr.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Hours after Kagome and Sesshoumaru started to spar)  
  
(In Naraku's Fortress)  
  
"What would happen if your plan goes awry for Kagome?" A woman's voice rang through the hall.  
  
"Do you dare to question me?" A male voice asked in suspicion.  
  
"No Lord Naraku, I was simply asking if you had a back up plan is all." The woman's voice came again.  
  
"There will be no mistakes, I will not allow anything to go wrong." Naraku said calmly pissed off.  
  
"Sorry for asking my Lord."  
  
"Get out of my sight, or parish were you stand."  
  
"Yes Naraku." The woman left a Naraku pondering his lust for Kagome.  
  
"Is she worth all this trouble?" Naraku asked the Onigumo inside himself.  
  
'Yes, if she is mine then we shall acquire great powers as one.' Onigumo replied inside his head.  
  
"But why her, why Kagome? Why not use the Shikon No Tama to restore kikyo's life back?" Naraku asked, sitting down Indian style on the floor.  
  
'Because, the lovely maiden kikyo is no longer of this earth and time, and Kagome's miko powers is more.enjoyably sweet and innocent. As for kikyo's, hers was stained with the hanyou's deceiving love.' Onigumo answered.  
  
(AN: And if all of you nice people reading my story, I think I have come to the conclusion that Naraku is mentally unstable.  
  
Naraku: Wench, are you calling me insane?  
  
Yuki: Yes.Don't kill me! I'm a nice a person, really!  
  
Naraku: And that's the problem.  
  
Yuki: I think I'm in trouble, *Screams* SOMEBODY HELP ME! YUKI DOES NOT DESIRE DEATH!  
  
Death: Did somebody call me?  
  
Yuki: Dumb dog, get outta my story!  
  
Death: *Grumbles* Stupid cat. *Leaves* But I'll be back! )  
  
(AN: Um...Back to the story)  
  
"Fine Onigumo."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aho! Now wait a minuet, who's talking about me." Kagome said suspiciously, the sighed heavily, "Oh, well."  
  
"What are you babbling about woman?" Sesshoumaru asked posing to strike Kagome with his sword.  
  
"Nothing Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she blocked his attack. And then thrust her sword at Sesshoumaru, who merely dodged the attack.  
  
They went on attacking and defending until the next dawn approached, and then departed to go to bed.  
  
(AN: Sorry, I'm not good with fighting scenes or battle scenes! Imagine it anyway you want!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Next Day *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up with a start when someone began to shake her roughly. 'Urg,' "What time is it?" Kagome asked with her eyes closed.  
  
"7:00 in the morning." A male's voice said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. . . It was 5:00 when I went to bed. It's to early in the morning." Kagome told Sesshoumaru.  
  
"It is never to early to get stronger woman. Now get your lazy human butt up out of bed, or you will suffer the consequences when you do decide to wake up." Sesshoumaru said in one breath, all the while glaring at Kagome's closed eyelids.  
  
"Fine, leave so I can change." Kagome said irritably. When Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's presence leave her room, she got up from her nice bed, and changed into her fighting outfit.  
  
Kagome walked out of her room and head towards the same place the spared least night. She walked through the huge hallways that led her to the sparing room, where she found Sesshoumaru in.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing up straight, holding his sword up to his nose, sweat rolling off his skin in concentration. And then, lighting fast, had his sword right between her eyes.  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, her face void of all emotions.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"As always, Lord Sesshoumaru.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Naraku's Fortress *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Times up, it has been a month since I drained of all your precious soul.And Now I will make you mine.'  
  
It was the perfect plan. Well in Naraku's eyes it was.  
  
'I must be close enough to make the crystal in my pocket, to stop resisting. But not so close as for Kagome to sense my dark aura.' Naraku thought as he dashed from tree to tree. Naraku ran into a clearing, were there was only but a few trees and shrubs near by.  
  
Naraku let Kagome's soul call to her.It will draw Kagome into a trap. A soulless body can't resist the call of a soul, especially if the soul belongs to the shelled body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* With Kagome *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was in her room, getting dressed because she had just gotten out of the main hot spring; when Kagome felt a tug on her heart. Like something was calling her, searching for her.  
  
Kagome quickly got dressed and stared to roam through the vacant hallways of Sesshoumaru's Fortress.And the feeling led her out side, to a dirt path that led to a cliff near the west.  
  
The sun was begging to set. And when she noticed that the stares were out, the feeling stop automatically.  
  
Kagome scanned the area until her eyes spotted a pink glow; that resembled the glow from a Shikon shard fragment.'But brighter? How is that possible? Nothing could glow brighter than the sacred jewel.' Kagome thought as she moved closer to the bright glow.  
  
Kagome came upon a black crystal, glowing.  
  
"This.Looks familiar." Kagome said out loud.  
  
"Of coarse, it would." Kagome heard someone say, and then everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Um...Yah, just to let you know, this story is almost over.^_^ And if I get that far, this will be the first story I EVER finished! Yippe! So make sure you review me what you think! And feel free to e-mail me also!!!!  
  
And I'm in such a good mood, I don't CARE if anyone flames me!  
  
Ja Ne ^_^=!) 


	9. Tainted soul and the begins of changing

(AN: Dunn Dunn DUN! Hello! Thank all of you who waited patiently. Sorry for the long update, I just haven't felt very inspired to write more on this.  
  
Yuki: I do not own Inuyasha! SO DON'T YOU RUB IT IM, OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR-  
  
Disclaimer: Yuki, there are children watching.  
  
Yuki: I know, but still!  
  
*Miroku pops out of no where and goes behind Yuki and grabs her butt*  
  
Miroku: Yah, who cares if they see. If they want to, they can watch. *leans his head on her shoulder, and breaths on her neck*  
  
Yuki: *flushes big-time! * PERVERT! I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT YOU IDIOT! THAT STUFF IS GROSS! *ties Miroku up, and duck tapes his mouth shut*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was starting to awake from being knocked out. "Uhmm." Kagome murmured through gritted teeth. The events from yesterday, or was it still today yesterday. Once every memory was back, Kagome snapped her eyes open forcefully, even though her eyes were aching with sleeping pains.  
  
Kagome looked around at her surroundings, and then she felt a sinister presence close bye. And the only sinister person, who had a very evil aura, was Naraku. Not even Sesshoumaru could compare the auras. Sesshoumaru's presence was more of a, challenging feeling. Always fighting for dominance of higher respect and to over power his opponents. But Naraku, he was a different story.  
  
Naraku's aura was more of the sadistic type, always taking pleasure from causing or receiving pain to others. His presence could make anyone's hair stand on end. The feeling of his aura made you feel like doing something, something that consisted of causing pain to someone. The feeling was of hatred, pain, sorrow for the love Onigumo never had, and a dangerous sense followed the rest.  
  
Kagome stopped thinking and realized that this place looked oddly familiar. Something clicked in her brain, telling her that this was the same fortress as the one they were in, fight Kagura, with Kouga and his wolf tribe, and the false Shikon shard. Naraku's fortress to be exact.  
  
Kagome looked over her self, and she was in different attire completely. She was wearing the miko's garb from Keade's village. Her hair was even pulled back. What was Naraku planning, where was Naraku, and why her and not kikyo?  
  
"Well, well. Seems as if my sweet miko has awoken." Naraku's voice interrupted Kagome's train of thought.  
  
"Naraku! What are you doing?!" Kagome screeched loudly, but didn't have any anger to make the point across.  
  
Kagome watched as Naraku which right now, kinda resembled the devil. Or at least, the 'complete' Kagome would have thought that's what Naraku looked like. He moved closer, with each step, Kagome's glare grew stronger.  
  
"My sweet miko, why must you spoil this moment?" Naraku asked, their bodies close together.  
  
Naraku lifted his hand up, and pulled the material hiding her neck. Naraku's clawed fingers traced over his handy work, which was almost a light scar now. Naraku bent his head over her neck, and pressed his lips on it. His tongue would dart over her skin every moment she breathed.  
  
Kagome took in a sharp breath, what was he doing?!?! Kagome jerked her body backwards, well, at least tried to. She didn't succeed though, for she was chained to the wall. "Naraku! Stop this right now!" Kagome yelled void of emotion, though still struggling.  
  
And surprisingly, Naraku stopped. And Naraku stepped back too. Naraku smirked as he pulled out the familiar black crystal. And with the other hand, closed it, and opened it back up; revealing a Shikon shard. But it was dimmer and had a twisted presence lingering on it.  
  
Kagome watched as Naraku came closer once again. He placed his right hand, which was holding the 'false' Shikon shard fragment. And with a quick movement, he thrusted the shard into Kagome's heart. All the way, like it extended in her body. Not only did it go through her heart, it penetrated her soul, or rather, what was left of it.  
  
As soon as that happened, pain swept over Kagome's body. Un-bearable pain, to immense to even describe. The reason was, the soul was rejecting the 'shard'. But since there was no emotion to drive out the shard, the shard was beginning to taint her soul with it's evil.  
  
You see, it's not because you are powerful, or too pure to contain the Shikon fragments in your body. It's the emotions that drives it out. To force the shards in your body to make it more destructible, stronger if you will, is wrong to everything. Wrong to the Earth, wrong to the civilization that's no it, wrong to the animals and sprits that roam the planet.  
  
And you have to acknowledge the good and evil in the world, to decipher wrong from right. And when you lose the emotion to detect what you feel, like guilt. Guilt for doing something wrong. And if you lose that sense of guilt, you can't change what you feel. Then you don't have the feelings about doing something wrong and right, you can't take control over your body and force the shards out. Or the 'evil' out of you body.  
  
(AN: Um. I'm very sorry if that up there confused you!!!! I'M SORRY! Please tell me it does kay?)  
  
The shard was taking its time to taint her soul. And that's just the way Naraku liked it. And at this point, Naraku unshackled Kagome, enjoying that she is withering in pain before him. Yes, this was only the beginning of his plan for revenge, his face still stung a little.  
  
Naraku winced in pain, something inside of him jolted in pain. 'Onigumo!' Naraku thought, out of breath. It was true, Onigumo and Naraku were one, sharing thoughts, but not feelings, and they always will be for one is eternally attached to the other, mind and spirit.  
  
When Kagome looked up, her face changed slightly. Her eyes became very sharp and dangerous, but the same expression in them. A fang was visible now, and her ears pointed. And just then, the pain stopped.  
  
Both for Kagome and Naraku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Hmm. Mwhahahah! I left a cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? Well, maybe not too evil.  
  
Yuki: *a presence is behind her, and embraces her from behind*  
  
Presence behind Yuki: *leans head on her neck and breaths down it softly*  
  
Yuki: *gasps and blushes* *looks happy until-*  
  
Presence behind Yuki: *grabs her butt*  
  
Yuki: *eye twitches* MIROKU! *slaps him unconscious*  
  
Yuki: Please review so I can write another chapter so I can CASTRATE Miroku! Flames are allowed, but will be laughed at. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry, if I haven't updated this much.I just haven't been inspired to work on it.  
  
Ja Ne ^___^=! ) 


	10. The transforming, memories and WHAT?

(AN: Hello!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm terribly sorry for the incredibly slow update!  
  
Yuki: *sniffles* You should now that I don't own Inuyasha by now... )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was breathing heavy because of the pain she had just endured. But within a mere few minutes, it gradually evened out. Kagome's eyes looked all around the room, then finally rested on the grinning Naraku. "N- Naraku." The sound of his name rolled off her tongue and she found that she kind of liked the little sensation.  
  
"Yes, my sweet miko?" Naraku's voice echoed off the walls and sent chills down Kagome's spine.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything else. . . Something didn't feel right, something was out of place. And Kagome just couldn't figure out what it was. There was a familiar smell in the air that reminded her of someone. And as soon as she thought that, a sudden jolt of power pulsed through her veins.  
  
Naraku noticed Kagome's sudden look of hatred on her delicate face as she looked towards the door behind him. Naraku smirked, he knew what lied behind the door facing his back. A surprise really.  
  
"Who's there?" Kagome's voice dripped with venom, a picture of a familiar face of a white haird hanyou appeared in Kagome head as she growled softly.  
  
"Just me." A gruff voice reached Kagome's now pointed ears.  
  
"Inu. . . yasha?" Kagome asked standing in the same position as before, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
And just as she had said that, the door swung open quickly. The very first thing anyone saw was his absolutely divine long white hair that cascaded down his back and over his broad shoulders. With each step, their was a metallic 'thump' on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha froze in mid step, and hesitantly put his right foot back down. Her gaze. . . It reminded him of his former love. kikyo. . . Kagome's eyes were cold and filled with hate. The same look kikyo had given him when she shot the arrow that pierced his chest for 50 long cold years. Her expression, everything reminded him of his beloved kikyo.  
  
Naraku's grin had just gotten bigger.  
  
Inuyasha's gaze was just a ice cold as Kagome's but softened when he noticed the details about Kagome. Her hair was longer, almost below her back, and more straightened. Her once peach soft skin, was now a ebony white and cold. And the expressionless face was replaced with one of pure hatred.  
  
"You tried to kill me didn't you?" Kagome asked accusingly at the white haird hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha remembered once when she had said the exact same thing to his half brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome pointed the rusty Tetsiga at Sesshoumaru's chest.  
  
"You tried to kill me didn't you?!" Kagome yelled very angrily.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a thin eyebrow when Kagome realized that she was practically giving it to him, but quickly pulled it back and gave it to him.  
  
"Here Inuyasha, take this. I believe in you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, well, well. . . Now Inuyasha, what are you going to do?" Naraku's sarcasm was all to easy to detect. "Are you going to kill Kagome or not? Just because I tainted her soul completely with a Shikon shard before you expected, you are not?" Naraku's grin lessened.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
It was true. Inuyasha had planned to kill Kagome. But only because she had ended kikyo's life before he was given the proper chance to think about accompanying her to Hell. But now that Naraku has made Kagome even stronger than before. . . It made it hard. She now reminded him of kikyo more than ever before. And. . . It would technically be killing kikyo, wouldn't it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Um. Hello! Thanx SO much for waiting! And, once again, I don't feel really inspired to write chapters, so I had to force this one. So therefore, sorry for the short chappy! Now, what pairing do YOU want?  
  
Please tell me! If not. Then you may not like the results! But. . . I might, MIGHT, do alternative endings . . .  
  
Yuki: Alright, now WHO is up for some castrating?!?!? *laughs evilly*  
  
Miroku: Meep! *hides somewhere with a lot of dogs*  
  
Yuki: Hiss! You'll have to come out SOMETIME!!!!!!!!! Mwhahahahahaha!!! 


	11. Battle and thoughts

(AN: Hello for the millionth time! Since no one seems to care *sniffles* about the pairings or reviewing *more sniffles* I'll have to go with my main idea! And. . . I'm pretty sure you won't like it very much. . . Oh wellz!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha would I be sulking every night before I go to bed?! *takes a deep breath* Um. . . You didn't need to know that! But the answer is STILL no! I do NOT own Inuyasha and, only if there is a god and answers my prayers, but unless that happens I seriously doubt that I will own Inuyasha. . . EVER!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha? Do you plan to kill me?" Kagome's voice held a rare sense of sarcasm that could be distinct as someone accusing another person.  
  
"I. . ." Inuyasha never finishes his sentence as Kagome lunged forward towards him.  
  
Kagome reared back her fist and punched Inuyasha square in the nose, making him bleed. Inuyasha stumbled backwards slightly, clearly taken by the surprised attack. Kagome raised her hand again as to strike him but Inuyasha caught her wrist before it made contact with his body. Inuyasha used the wait in his arm to push her back, and after he did that, he jumped backwards.  
  
"Fight Inuyasha." Kagome's voice rang through the air. Kagome once again lunged at Inuyasha again for him to only jump back again, and this time he had his aback against the wall. Kagome extended her newly sharpened claws and swiped them at Inuyasha's right side.  
  
Inuyasha grasped Tetsusaiga's sheath and hilt. . . . . .  
  
(AN: You know I COULD be really mean and cruel and leave it here. . . But it's too short if I do! On with the story!)  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, Naraku raised his eye brows expectantly, and Inuyasha. . .  
  
Inuyasha tossed it to the side.  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to lunge, and so he did. And Kagome blocked his claws. Kagome threw a punch to Inuyasha. It hit him straight in the chest. As a result, Inuyasha coughed up blood. Inuyasha wiped his mouth off and landed a solitary punch on Kagome's range filled face.  
  
Kagome stumbled backwards unsteadily. The bow Inuyasha had just given her had knocked her slightly off balance. Inuyasha seemed to take her wobbly- ness as a good opportunity to elbow her in the stomach and then high kick her into an over sized wall.  
  
As Kagome hit the wall, she coughed up a good amount of blood that would have normally made her sick of the sight, but being like this, she didn't feel the need to up chuck. Inuyasha moved so fast if you blinked, he was gone. Inuyasha ran up and punched her in the chest, knocking the air from her.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath as she punched Inuyasha's well built chest and sent him flying backwards into the opposite wall. Kagome put a hand on her chest. Trying to sooth her rapid heart beat as well as her breathing. Unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't seem to want to give her the time to breathe as he lunged at her yet again.  
  
Naraku smirked, if Inuyasha did in deed beat his miko. . . He would have to. . . Step in and settle the petty matter. . .And he would have to punish his precious miko for not beating the pathetic hanyou. But if his plan works out, she will be rewarded greatly. . . Naraku silently chuckled at the thought.  
  
Time seemed to move very fast, you know where you have so much fun, and then it seems like all those hours where only minutes? Well that's what happened here. Just as Kagome pulled back her right fist, expecting to end Inuyasha's life right here and right now. But as Kagome gazed into his golden orbs filled with pain, hurt, and confusion.  
  
Kagome felt a tug at her heart, if she had one now. Kagome felt something pulsate through her body, calling. . . calling back something. And that something flew from Naraku's pocket and shattered into a million pieces, releasing Kagome trapped soul. And just as that happened. . .Memories came back flowing harder than a waterfall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When Inuyasha first turned human at new moon *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's head was lying painfully in Kagome's lap. Kagome put a handkerchief on his head, gently trying to make his face return to it's normal un flushed tone. Inuyasha mumbled something into her skirt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you smelled nice. . ." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes, inhaling her beautiful scent.  
  
"Wait, before you told me that I had a bad scent!" Kagome huffed.  
  
"I lied. . ."  
  
Kagome's heart started to pump ever so loudly, she thought it might burst out and jump for joy. Kagome's cheeks heated at the thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash back over *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Right after Inuyasha turned full youkai *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stifled as she dropped to her knees and hugged Inuyasha as if he were a lifeline that had almost been cut.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there, a look of pure shock written on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of flask back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* On top of the construction building after Inuyasha slain the Noh Mask *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think I deserve a apology." Inuyasha stated gruffly.  
  
"For what?" Kagome looked innocent as if she didn't know anything.  
  
"For sitting me so much today!" Inuyasha growled loudly.  
  
"Oh yah. . .I'm really sorry Inuyasha. . ." A look of recognization etched itself onto her face. "Oh, no! I have a test today! Ahhh! I'm going to be late!" Kagome started to run off, leaving Inuyasha holding the fully transformed Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, looking like the perfect hero at the time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome put her perfectly balled fist down. "Inu-Inuyasha?"  
  
"What Kagome?" Inuyasha huffed. "Aren't you going to kill me now?" Sarcasm dripped off of his voice like venom.  
  
Kagome leaped backwards, and just as she did so, the dark purple shard came out of her body. She couldn't believe that she had just attacked Inuyasha, her savior from so many demons and humans. . . but then again, her attacker that had tried to kill her numerous time in the past, and just twice recently.  
  
Naraku's grin was replaced with a big frown. He had not expected her to do that. Yes, he would have to attend the petty matter himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Yah, I know, I'm so evil! Mwhahahah!  
  
Miroku: *in a really high pitched voice * You know, you really shouldn't laugh like that.  
  
Yuki: And why not?  
  
Miroku: *in a really high pitched voice * It gives me ideas. . .  
  
Yuki: Do you want me to help you with that problem?  
  
Miroku: *in a really high pitched voice * yes!  
  
Yuki: Okay. . . *holds up a butcher knife*  
  
Miroku: *face falls* *in a really high pitched voice * Never mind, forget I said anything!  
  
Yuki: Heehee! Please review! Or else! You'll get to french kiss Jaken and his boiled filled tongue!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
^______^=!) 


	12. Urges

(AN: Since obviously you none reviewing mo fo's actually, LOVE kissing Jaken it appears, I should give up continuing this story. . . I don't know why I bother. *sighs*  
  
Disclaimer: I think I can. . . I think I can. . .I don't think so anymore. . . because I don't own Inuyasha!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked towards Inuyasha again, and when she was next to him she had noticed that he had sunk to the floor. "Inuyasha, I. . . I'm so sorry, I didn't mean. . ." Kagome's apology fell upon deaf ears for Inuyasha had not even registered that she had moved an inch. Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes leaving an evil like shadow upon his unusual pale face. Kagome noticed that his breathing was easy and slow in rhythm, almost as if he were sleeping crouched down. 'He must have passed out,' Kagome thought.  
  
An eerie red seemed to glow underneath his bangs. "Inuyasha?" Kagome reached a hand to touch him when his head sprung upwards only to reveal blood red eyes with abnormal colored pupils. His fangs had grown a lot, as with his claws. Inuyasha had transformed into the demon that his sword was protecting him from.  
  
Kagome took a step backwards, almost in fear, but remembered that he was her dearest friend. His hair seemed to levitate and flow freely with his hungry demonic aura. He cracked his knuckles, and stood up, causing Kagome to stumble backwards a bit because she was right next to him.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. The same urge to kill was in his soul again, and he loved it. The power, the sensation continued to thrill him to no end. His body, his claws, his fangs, craved for the blood. The metallic taste of it, the smell of it, the fine texture that made him want more, he hungered for it. And he will do anything to satisfy that hunger. He sniffed again, one scent he had come to recognize, and her scent had changed from before.  
  
But Inuyasha's nose couldn't be fooled, it was her scent. SHE was the one who had always brought him to his none killing senses and he loathed her for it. Also, there was another scent. A more scent that made his hunger for blood increase, more than that pathetic Goshinki's. And he will gladly tear the skin from his body and lap up the blood that spewed from his torn flesh. He lunged at Naraku.  
  
Naraku barely had enough time to dodge the swipe of claws directed towards him as Inuyasha grinned evilly.  
  
Kagome took a defensive stance as she saw Naraku duck down. So much fear raided off of Naraku's soul, Kagome could smell it. Kagome felt a pang of hurt rush through her heart as Naraku started to run and Inuyasha started to chase. Inuyasha jumped again, Naraku had no way of knowing it. "SIT!" Kagome's yell echoed off of the walls. Kagome didn't know why she had said it, it was like something in her soul took control over her body and mind and said the one simple word that could defeat Inuyasha any day. Sit as it was, worked perfectly as Inuyasha's face hit the cold stone ground.  
  
Naraku's mouth almost dropped to the floor along with Inuyasha's face, but didn't due to his excellent emotionless mask. This miko had just subdued Inuyasha on account of her own free will? For him? Not that Naraku minded, but something seemed off about that. It pleased him in a weird way that he couldn't explain.  
  
"Kagome? What happened?" Inuyasha's voice asked worried that he might have hurt her.  
  
"You attacked Naraku-sama."  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sama?"  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
Naraku's smirk had revealed itself again, only to make Kagome smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Um. . . Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! Sorry, I just wasn't inspired to write on this fic. . So please don't hate me for it.  
  
Yuki: Let's play a game!  
  
Audience: Yes! What kind of game?  
  
Yuki: A Bachlorette party!  
  
Audience: *scream with glee*  
  
Yuki: Behind this curtain shall be one famous Bachelor everyone knows!  
  
Audience: If he is hot, then we take him!  
  
Yuki: Well, folks. He certainly IS one hot babe! You know him as. . .  
  
Audience: Yes  
  
Yuki: As. . .  
  
Audience: YES?  
  
Yuki: Well, one condition, if you don't review, you have to marry and sleep with him!  
  
Audience: We told you once we don't have to say it again, If he is hot, WE TAKE HIM!  
  
Yuki: And our mystery man behind the curtain is. . .  
  
*curtain reveals*  
  
Yuki: Jaken! 


	13. Why me!

(AN: -puffs out her chest with a "huff" and looks determined as heck- I feel so loved, I don't know why though...This WILL be the last chapter! Er...uh...or at least I think it will be... Sorry it's been, oh, the short amount roughly of....THREE MONTHS?!?!?!?!? God, if I weren't me, I'd have sworn I was dead or something...oh wellz, on with the story!)  
  
He didn't understand. He couldn't possibly understand what was happening around him. Not at all. I-It was against his pride to admit that he didn't understand.  
  
She had called him sama...  
  
Sama...  
  
Where all he'd get trailing after his name was, Inuyasha, SIT!  
  
He didn't understand what went wrong. Couldn't comprehend as to what was happening between Naraku and Kagome that they weren't telling him about.  
  
He knew his mouth was hanging open, and he hated it. Hating having been so shocked, that he could barely speak.  
  
What was wrong with him?  
  
"Feh."  
  
Naraku's going to smirk to death if he keeps that up... 'Saving the trouble of me killing him, how nice?' Kagome's going to die from two things, one, for staring at me with that 'ohh, I can't believe I said it' look. And secondly, for calling him, HIM, sama!  
  
Naraku's grinning from Kagome's stares....'I can't TAKE it anymore!'  
  
"WHY DO YOU CALL HIM SAMA WHEN I ONLY GET SIT AFTER MY NAME?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Kagome giggled, and then looked serious. "Because you tried to kill me Inuyasha-sama."  
  
She was mocking him at her own expense. They both knew it, he growled.  
  
"He tried to kill you to!"  
  
"But he has never tried to kill me by his own two hands...er claws. And Kikyo doesn't count, b-because I'm not her, and she's not me so there!"  
  
"He sent people after you." He said quickly. A little too quickly.  
  
"Yes, but...That doesn't matter."  
  
"So you're going to hold a grudge against me for what? Because I've tried to kill you before?!"  
  
"Yes." 'Well, duh!'  
  
He clench his fist so tightly, blood began to drip from his knuckles.  
  
He couldn't believe it. After all the sits he endured. He got nothin.  
  
Except for craters that look like him, but that's it!  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
He had a mental image of chibi Naraku and chibi Kagome running around in circles holding hands, saying, "We don't hate you! We LOVE you Inuyasha- Sama!"  
  
He cringed, that, was simply TOO creepy to think about.  
  
"I don't hate you, I never hated you Inuyasha."  
  
"This...is creepy...."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"And why the hell isn't Naraku saying anything?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why don't you know?"  
  
"Because I don't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"How could I possibly KNOW why he's not talking?!"  
  
"God, you're so very helpful."  
  
"Thank-Hey!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
She growled, he chuckled.  
  
She aimed a punch at him, he dodged.  
  
He ran, she chased.  
  
Ran right behind Naraku, the devil himself.  
  
Another punch, only there was a glow forming on her hand. Purification. It hit Naraku.  
  
He shot forward at the force. His face grimacing in pain.  
  
"Oh...oops?"  
  
Steam came off his back slightly.  
  
"Oh Naraku-sama I'm so sorry!" She ran over to Naraku and hugged him saying how sorry she was.  
  
He turned and looked at him. He grinned.  
  
'T-The nerve!'  
  
"Oh, you-!" –you're gonna pay!  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"No-"  
  
"You need to-"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
He crashed to the floor, pain emitting in his lower back.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Why him? Why was this not working out the way he wanted it to?  
  
'It's because Shippo said the monk said that today was a nice day, the deceiving little brat...'  
  
He looked over to Naraku, and growled.  
  
She set him down and he fell asleep holding her...  
  
'JUST wait 'till I can get up!'  
  
He swore blood would spill.  
  
Snf snf  
  
'God Damnit! When does the bad luck END?!'  
  
"Hello little brother."  
  
Sesshomaru.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"Tetsusaiga."  
  
She groaned.  
  
"Well, I'm kinda preoccupied right now, so if you will please either leave, or wait 'till I can get up, I would happily fight you." 'That's it! The brat dies!"  
  
She got up and walked over to Sesshoumaru and...bowed politely. "Konnichiwa Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
'Does this EVER end?! And why the fuck does she call HIM Sama?!'  
  
"Just kill me now..."  
  
(AN: Ah, that's a little bit better than the chapter previously I think, in length wise.  
  
–sniffles- It's not over yet...TT darn it! But It's very close though, I can feel it!  
  
Yuki: Mwhahahahaha! Jaken must have lotsa wives! -giggles- Very amusing...  
  
Oh, and to just answer SuzumiTenshi, I don't think a lemon will come in this story, I am terrible at lemons. –sighs sadly- I am not gifted in writing them, and you can be married to Naraku if you want.  
  
Yuki (the marrier person )  
  
Yuki: Do you, SuzumiTenshi, take Naraku to be your beloved husband?  
  
-giggles- cya later! Byes! 


End file.
